scifi_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek (2009)
Overview Star Trek is the eleventh Star Trek movie based on Star Trek: The Original Series, it will be a prequel movie, which will take place on the [[U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701|U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701]] with Captain James T. Kirk as the Commanding Officer. The plot of this movie is not known yet. Lost creators, J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof are the film's producers. J.J. Abrams is also the director of the film. This film was written by Alex Kurtzman and Robert Orci. Studios that are going to be involved in producing this film includes Paramount Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment and J.J. Abrams' production company Bad Robot. This will the first Star Trek movie that to have more then one studios producing the film. Cast This list from the Internet Movie Database... Main Cast *Chris Pine as James T. Kirk *Zachary Quinto as Spock *Eric Bana as Nero *Simon Pegg as Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott *Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson *Karl Urban as Leonard 'Bones' H. McCoy *John Cho as Hikaru Sulu *Zoe Saldana as Nyota Uhura *Bruce Greenwood as Christopher Pike *Ben Cross as Sarek *Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov *Leonard Nimoy as Old Spock *Greg Ellis as Chief Engineer Olsen *Chris Hemsworth as George Kirk Supporting Cast *Jennifer Morrison as Winona Kirk *Rachel Nichols as Orion *Diora Baird as Orion Slave Girl *Tyler Perry as Starfleet Academy President *Jimmy Bennett as Young James T. Kirk *Clifton Collins Jr. as Ayel *Christopher Doohan as Starfleet Officer *Faran Tahir as Captain Robau *Scottie Thompson as Nero's Wife *T.J. Storm as Klingon Guard *Paul McGillion *Spencer Daniels as George Samuel Kirk Junior *Kelvin Yu as Med Tech *Lucia Rijker as Romulan CO *Brad William Henke as Uncle Frank *Jacob Kogan as Adolescent Spock *Lorenzo James Henrie as Vulcan Bully #1 *Tansy Alexander as Lieutenant Alice Rawlings (unconfirmed) *Margot Farley as Stenographer *Jessica Lauren Richmond as Flirty Cadette *Jeff Chase as Dexter *William Morgan Sheppard as Science Minister *Arlo Hemphill as Shipyard Worker *Darlena Tejeiro as Flight Officer *Jeffrey Byron as Starfleet Instructor *Pavel Lychnikoff as Romulan Commander *Cody Klop as Vulcan Bully #3 *David Jean Thomas as Vulcan Elder *Tania Gunadi as Starfleet Cadet *Elizabeth Ingalls as Nurse *Marlene Forte as Chief Transporter *Kimberly Arland as Madeline *Robert Clendenin as Shipyard Worker *Randy Pausch *Tiffany Collie as Starfleet Cadet *Sonita Henry as Doctor *Makiko Konishi as Enterprise Bridge Crew Member *James Cawley *Cole Fritch as Klingon Prison Guard *Sufe Bradshaw as Jessica *Sabrina Morris as Ensign Slater *Justin Rodgers Hall as Security Officer *Colby Paul as Vulcan Bully #2 *Marta Martin as Med Tech #2 *Massi Furlan as Missile Launcher *Douglas Tait as Brian *Jason Matthew Smith as Burly Cadet #1 *Jeffery Quinn as Vulcan *Michelle Parylak as Enterprise Bridge Crew Member *Brandon Stacy as Klingon Guard #1 *Susse Budde as Med Tech *Antonio Elias as Officer Pitts *Paul Sass as Starfleet Administrator *Tony Guma as Tony the Bartender *Paul Townsend as Security Officer *Ronald F. Hoiseck as 3rd Vulcan Elder *Daniel D. Lee as Starfleet Commander *Marcus Young as Burly Cadet #2 *Jim Nieb as Sal *Jolene Kay as Lieutenant Adams *Jonathan Dixon as Weapons Officer *Alex Nevil as Scanning Officer *Devin Williamson as Engineer *Calvin Dean as Security Officer Daniels *James Jolly as Enterprise Bridge Crew Member *Rico E. Anderson as Councilmember *Josef S. Klus as Romulan engineer *Jason Vaughn as Starfleet Cadet *Kasia Kowalczyk as Kelvin Alien #1 *Jeffery Hauser as Cadet Uncredited *Leonard Baligaya as Starfleet Cadet *John Bartlebaugh as Klingon Prison Guard *Corey Becker as Starfleet Cadet *Troy Brenna as Klingon Soldier *Fallon Brooks as Starfleet Cadet *Zachary Culbertson as Starfleet Cadet *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Klingon Camp Prisoner *Ian Fisher as Shipyard Worker #1 *Wyatt Gray as Starfleet Cadet *Joshua Greene as Child Running in Snow *Melanie Harrison as Medical tech *Monte Hunter as Starfleet Cadet *Jillian Johnston as Starfleet Cadet *Christopher Jude as Vulcan Teacher *Sarah Klaren as Starfleet Cadet *Paul Kumar as Kelvin Cadet *Jill Lover as Young Vulcan Midwife *Michael Lovern as Klingon Camp Prisoner *Aaron Lynch as Flight Operational Air Safety Conductor *Justin Malachi as Starfleet Cadet *Owen Martin as Alien Cadet / Enterprise Crew *Taylor McCluskey as Kelvin Alien #9 *Matthew McGregor as Starfleet Cadet *Patrizia Milano as Council woman *Jack Millard as Bridge Engineer *Kevin Moser as Enterprise Crewman *Jonathan Newkerk as Starfleet Cadet *Westley Nguyen as Enterprise Crewman *Rahvaunia as Academy Teacher *Duane Ram as Starfleet Cadet *Shanequa Reed as Starfleet Cadet *Renie Rivas as Starfleet Cadet *Bertrand Roberson Jr. as Frowning Starfleet Cadet *Kyle Scudiere as Starfleet Cadet *Larramie Doc Shaw as War Builder *Katie Soo as Starfleet Cadet *Brian Vowell as Starfleet Cadet *Brianna Womick as Starfleet Cadet Category:Star Trek Category:Movies Category:All Media Category:Coming Soon